


Why can't you stay

by kanigarapeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ini fanfiction pertama jadi maaf kalau banyak salah, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanigarapeach/pseuds/kanigarapeach
Summary: Ten masih berusaha melupakan Johnny yang memutuskan hubungan mereka 3 tahun lalu. dan ketika dia merasa sudah saatnya dia meninggalkan masa lalunya, Johnny masuk kembali ke kehidupannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia siap kembali? Apa Johnny akan berhasil meyakinkan Ten untuk kembali?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banyak rumbling dan bahasanya campur bahasa inggris dan bahasa Indonesia. ditulis karena kebanyakan baca fanfic slowburn balikan sama mantan dan I really like how Johnten berinteraksi. silahkan dibaca dan semoga bisa dinikmati :))))

“Ohh Ten Hyung! Akhirnya kamu datang. Kami sudah menunggumu!” Ten tersenyum melihat Haechan yang berlari kecil menghampirinya, “sini aku bawakan” Haechan mengambil satu paper bag besar dari tangan kiri Ten, Ten mengucapkan terima kasih pada Haechan yang berjalan menjajarinya

“Hari ini jadwal kita lumayan padat, jadi aku harap tim kalian sudah siap dengan apa yang aku minta kemarin” Ten memencet tombol lift ke lantai 5 tempat mereka biasa rapat untuk persiapan iklan Airbus 330 Neo milik Korean Air yang terbaru. Ten sebagai videographer serta producer Wayv Advertisement memegang kendali project ini dari awal. Dan hanya pujian yang selalu dia terima selama project ini berjalan. Walaupun dia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk itu.

“Ada kabar sedikit buruk yang harus aku sampaikan. sepertinya kita akan ganti model. Jaehyun hyung sakit hari ini jadi salah satu tim-nya menggantikannya” Ten menoleh terkejut ke arah Haechan yang takut-takut melihat ekspresi Ten yang kaget sekaligus marah

“Ya Tuhan, berarti kita harus membriefnya lagi dari awal. penggantinya sudah tau scriptnya kan? Memang tidak terlalu banyak percakapan tapi sebenernya akan memakan waktu kalau dia harus menghapal semuanya” bel lift berbunyi, menunjukan mereka sudah sampai di lantai 5, Haechan menahan pintu agar tidak menutup kembali ketika Ten mengangkat tasnya yang berat

“Aku tadi pagi sudah memberikan scriptnya, karena hari ini dia juga sibuk. Aku pikir lebih baik dia shoot video yang pertama. Yangyang dan Hendery sedang membriefnya sesuai arahanmu. Tapi mungkin Ten hyung bertemu saja dengan dia untuk memberikan brief lebih detail” Ten berusaha menahan emosinya. Dia sebal karena Jaehyun harus membatalkan kemuculannya di video advertisement A330 Neo, karena berarti dia harus memberikan arahan lagi dari awal pada penggantinya. tapi selama dia bekerja disini dia menghindari bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Walaupun Jaehyun tidak salah apa-apa tapi bertemu dengannya meningatkan dia pada Johnny. Jadi ada perasaan lega ketika dia tahu Jaehyun tidak bisa menjadi model video kali ini. Semakin sedikit dia berinteraksi dengan orang-orang terdekat Johnny akan lebih baik.  
Haechan dan Ten masuk ke ruang meeting yang 3 bulan terakhir menjadi kantor sementara mereka bekerja di Korean Air. Dari luar Ten bisa melihat Yangyang dan Hendery yang sedang berbicara dengan pengganti Jaehyun yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk.  
Yangyang dan Hendery otomatis berhenti berbincang ketika melihat Ten masuk ke ruangan

“Oh Hyung, kau sudah datang. Perkenalkan, ini pengganti Jaehyun-ssi.” Kursi didepan Hendery berputar kearahnya dan rasanya dunia Ten akan runtuh

Oh fuck.

“Hai Ten, lama tidak berjumpa”

Berdiri didepannya Johnny, mantan kekasihnya. masih dengan senyuman yang dia ingat 3 tahun lalu.

Haechan, Yangyang dan Hendery hanya bisa bergantian memandangi Ten dan Johnny yang sekarang duduk berhadap-hadapan. There’s tense aura between them. Terutama Ten yang langsung menunjukan aura tidak bersahabat ketika melihat Johnny. Mereka bertiga tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sebelum salah satu dari Ten atau Johnny mulai berbicara.

Haechan memberi kode ke Hendery yang duduk satu meja sebelah Ten untuk membuka pembicaraan. Hendery menggeleng keras, dia tau kalau Ten sudah menunjukan aura seperti ini akan lebih baik jika dia diam dan menunggu sampai Ten lebih tenang. Dia tidak mau menjadi sasaran kambing hitam kemarahan Ten.

Ten bersidekap, dia menatap Johnny yang masih duduk di meja didepannya. Tersenyum melihat Ten. Untung saja meja selebar satu meter membatasi mereka berdua, kalau tidak rasanya dia ingin meninju Johnny yang terlihat santai, setelah apa yang terjadi pada mereka 3 tahun lalu

“Haechan, Jaehyun mana?” Ten berbicara ke Haechan yang duduk diujung meja sambil tetap menatap Johnny dengan sebal

“Jaehyun sakit” Haechan menutup mulutnya kembali ketika Johnny lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan Ten

“Kamu bilang Jaehyun sibuk?”

“Jaehyun sakit karena sibuk” Haechan menutup mulutnya untuk kedua kalinya ketika Johnny menjawab kembali pertanyaan Ten yang ditujukan kepadanya. Ten mendengus, kesal. Dia menghela napas dan berusaha bersikap professional. Tapi bagaimana bisa ketika dia melihat Johnny yang duduk didepannya? Orang yang memutuskan hubungan mereka sekaligus tidak bisa membuat Ten move on selama tiga tahun ini?

“Script yang aku berikan pada Jaehyun lumayan panjang, lebih baik kita tunda shoot ini dan tunggu sampai Jaehyun sembuh. Akan lebih baik daripada kita mengulang brief dari awal dan menunggu anda menghapal scriptnya. Anda pasti sangat sibuk sebagai senior engineer, kami tidak ingin membuang sia-sia waktu anda” Ten membereskan berkas yang berserakan didepannya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

“Hyung, kami tadi sudah membrief Johnny hyung, dia sudah menghapal scriptnya dalam 15 menit. Its amazing actually. Aku pikir tidak akan ada masalah kalau kita mulai shootnya sekarang” Hendery menginjak kaki Yangyang keras-keras. Yangyang hanya bisa mengucapkan aduh dan baru sadar dia lagi-lagi tidak bisa membaca situasi

“Jadi bagaimana Ten? Masih mau menggunakanku? I’m okay if you want to using me” Ten melotot kearah Johnny yang masih tersenyum jahil dan bersiap melontarkan kalimat balasan ketika pintu ruang meeting terbuka lebar dan Sooyoung masuk tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi

“Halooooo semuanya. Sudah siap untuk shooting hari ini? Shooting ground sudah siap dan aku sudah mendapat izin agar kita bisa shooting di dalam Neo” Sooyoung berhenti berbicara ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda di ruang meeting

“Ada apa ini?” Sooyoung melihat kearah Ten kemudian melihat Johnny yang masih duduk dengan santai dikursinya

“Tidak ada apa-apa Noona, mereka baru saja membriefku tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan” Johnny tersenyum meyakinkan kearah Sooyoung, Sooyoung ragu dan melihat ke arah Ten yang sudah berdiri dan sepertinya akan bersiap pergi

“Is there something wrong Ten? Aku minta maaf kita harus mengganti modelnya disaat-saat terakhir. Tapi Jaehyun tiba-tiba sakit dan kita tidak mau jadwal shooting kita mundur” Ten menghela napas dan sadar dia baru saja tidak bersikap professional. Dan kekesalannya pada Johnny bertambah karena sedikit banyak Johnny melindunginya karena tidak memberitahu Sooyoung sebagai kepala project apa yang baru saja dia lakukan

“Tidak ada. Ayo kita mulai bekerja”

Haechan, Hendery dan Yangyang secara bersamaan menghembuskan nafas lega seperti ada beban yang diangkat dari bahu mereka ketika melihat Ten akhirnya beranjak dari ruang meeting.

Shooting commercial advertisement untuk A330 Neo berjalan dengan lancar. Ten kembali seperti Ten yang biasanya. Professional, hardworking dan perfeksionis. Yangyang dan Hendery yang membantu jalannya shooting hanya saling berbisik menduga-nduga apa yang terjadi diantara Ten dan Johnny sampai Ten sangat menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Johnny didepan Haechan, sebagai klien. Dan itu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Ten.

Sooyoung mengawasi jalannya shooting dan melihat Ten yang mengarahkan apa yang harus dilakukan dan diucapkan Johnny. Sooyoung tidak melihat keanehan apapun, tapi dia yakin there’s strange aura earlier in the meeting room

“Haechan, bilang jujur apa yang tadi terjadi di ruang meeting?” Sooyoung berbisik ke arah Haechan yang sedang memotret proses shooting untuk dikirimkan sebagai report ke Yunho Hyung, atasan Sooyoung dan Haechan.

“Tadi seperti akan ada badai penuh petir datang, tapi untung noona masuk ruangan disaat yang tepat” Sooyoung semakin penasaran apa yang tadi terjadi, kemudian tanpa melepas pandangannya dari proses shooting mengirimkan text message dari handphonenya

“Alert. Ada yang tau hubungan Johnny Suh dan Lee Ten?” tanpa menunggu lama handphone Sooyoung berbunyi dan Sooyoung membaca satu persatu

“Johnny Suh engineering?”

“Lee Ten who?”

“Kenapa?”

“Yuri, please. Ini Ten dari Wayv yang jadi partner Sooyoung untuk membuat iklan itu”

“Johnny menggantikan Jaehyun jadi model iklan project Neo, there’s weird aura between them”

Setelah Sooyoung mengirimkan text terakhir tidak ada balasan, Sooyoung memasukan hp-nya kedalam saku celananya, dia yakin teman-temannya sedang mencari informasi. Dia tinggal menunggu hasil pencarian informasi dari teman-temannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian hp-nya kembali berbunyi, dan Sooyoung melihat balasan dari Hyeoyon, salah satu sumber informasi terbaiknya

“Ten is Johnny’s ex”

“EH?”

“Waw. sebelum Toullouse atau setelah Toullouse?”

“Sebelum. Ingat ketika Johnny terlihat sangat kusut padahal dia diterima di Airbus headquarter? Itu putusnya saat itu”

“Siapa yang memutus siapa?” Sooyoung mengirimkan balasan text group

“Infonya Johnny”

“Waw, the plot thickens.”

“I always wonder where Hyeoyeon get this kind of informations” Yoona mengirimkan stiker detektif membalas penjelasan dari Hyeoyeon

“I have my way” Sooyoung tertawa kecil, bisa membayangkan wajah sombong Hyeoyeon ketika mengatakan ini.

Sooyoung kembali mengawasi Ten dan Johnny yang sedang menyelesaikan take terakhir. Yangyang dan Hendery tertawa mengobrol dengan Johnny. Sedang Ten terlihat menjaga jarak, mengecek posisi lain untuk shoot mereka. Terlihat Johnny berkali-kali melihat kearah Ten, seperti meyakinkan Ten tidak pergi jauh darinya

“hmmmm, interesting” Sooyoung berguman melihat kelakuan juniornya


	2. Chapter 2

“Aku bertemu Johnny, Kun-ge” Kun berhenti menulis tumpukan kertas di depannya dan mengangkat alisnya

“Stop bermimpi di siang bolong Ten, its not good for your health” Kun kembali menulis

“I hope its daydreaming like always. But, its not” Kun kembali berhenti menulis dan menatap Ten “Kau yakin?”

“Kalau yang ku temui selama 6 jam tadi di Korean Air adalah halusinasi sebaiknya kau membawaku ke psychiatrist, Kun-ge” Ten menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan hanya bisa menghela napas, kelelahan secara mental terlihat jelas dimukanya

“How come? Bukannya dia di Toullouse?”

“Kalau aku tau jawabannya aku tidak akan stress seeperti ini”

“Terus bagaimana?”

“Apanya?”

“Kau Ten. Kau bagaimana?” Ten menghembuskan nafas panjang berharap mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya tapi tidak bisa, rasa sesak itu masih ada. Masih dormant menunggu saat yang tepat untuk muncul. Dan sekarang dia muncul

“What do you think. Tentu saja aku rasanya ingin mencengkiknya sekaligus memukulnya. Tapi tidak bisa, dia menggantikan Jaehyun menjadi model untuk video kita”

Kun melepaskan kacamatanya dan mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini

“Wow, aku tidak tau kau bisa sesial ini. Betul kan ini kesialan?” Kun tersenyum melihat Ten yang hanya bisa mendengus. Dia tidak bisa menjawab

“Apa masih mungkin aku minta tukar dengan Lucas untuk project ini? Biar aku yang pegang adv untuk Lotte dan Lucas yang pegang Korean Air” Kun menggeleng “Baru 6 jam bersama Johnny dan otakmu sudah mulai tidak berkerja dengan benar. Tentu saja tidak bisa. Ini sudah ditengah project.” Kun membereskan kertas-kertas didepannya dan mengajak Ten keluar dari ruangannya “Ayo kita keluar minum. I think you need that”

Ten menutup pintu apartemennya dan lampu otomatis menyala. Kun mengajaknya minum tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka hanya minum sedikit karena dia masih harus bekerja besok dan dia tidak ingin masuk dalam keadaan hangover.

Ten sudah pindah dari apartemen yang dulu dia tempati bersama Johnny, dulu tiap dia pulang ke apartemennya dia merasa mual. Semua mengingatkannya pada Johnny. Melihat keadaannya Kun membantunya mencarikan apartemen baru dan membantunya pindah, berharap itu akan membantunya melupakan Johnny. Tapi ternyata ingatannya masih segar ketika Johnny memutuskan hubungan mereka.

_“Then why can’t you stay?” Ten memohon pada Johnny. Johnny menahan nafasnya, rasanya ada batu yang tertahan di tenggorokannya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata yang dia inginkan. Betapa dia mencintai lelaki di depannya, tetapi keadaan tidak mendukungnya_

_“I can’t”_

_“Why?” Ten tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Johnny menggenggam tangannya sendiri kuat-kuat sampai buku jarinya memutih. Menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Ten_

_“Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, Ten” Johnny mendesah, menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya “dan aku tau kau tidak bisa ikut. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu ikut. You have your life here. Your dreams”_

_“This is bullshit” Ten menggigit punggung tangannya mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. Ten sadar apa yang dikatakan Johnny benar. Tawaran pekerjaan sebagai Junior engineer di Airbus bukan sebuah tawaran yang mudah didapatkan. Apalagi dengan umur Johnny yang masih muda. Ten tau bagaimana Johnny berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan berbagai sertifikasi yang dia butuhkan. Tapi dia tidak bisa kalau mereka harus berpisah._

_“We can make it happen. Aku yakin…” Ten berhenti berbicara ketika melihat Johnny menggeleng, mata Johnny sendu memandang Ten, Ten tau kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan. Sekarang saja ketika mereka sudah tinggal bersama mereka hanya bertemu ketika malam hari. Itupun Ten pulang ketika Johnny sudah tidur, dan Johnny berangkat ketika Ten masih terlelap. Dan Ten sadar intensitas bertengkar mereka naik belakangan ini, karena kelelahan dengan pekerjaan Johnny dan juga kesibukan kuliah dan magang Ten. Kalaupun mereka tidak bertengkar ya karena mereka tidak bertemu. Bagaimana ketika mereka tinggal beda benua? Dengan kesibukan yang bertambah, dengan lingkungan yang berbeda?_

_“I’m sorry,babe…I really am” Ten yang tertunduk merasakan tangan Johnny merengkuh tubuhnya. Pikiran Ten menolak pelukan Johnny tapi badannya tau ini yang dia inginkan. He hates this. He hates this condition. He hates his hug. He hates how much Ten loves him. He hates Johnny. He hates Johnny because he telling the truth. Johnny always the one with the logic dan sekarang dia memakainya untuk hubungan mereka._

_“Jadi siapa yang akan pindah?” Ten mendorong badan Johnny menjauh, harga dirinya menahan Ten untuk memeluk balik Johnny. Apartemen ini mereka sewa bersama ketika Johnny diterima di Korean Air dan Johnny diterima kuliah master. Mereka pikir akan lebih mudah kalau mereka tinggal bersama daripada selalu bolak-balik antara apartemen Johnny dan Ten. Sudah 2 tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Terlalu banyak kenangan disini. Ten akan lebih senang dia yang pindah_

_“Aku saja, aku akan tinggal di tempat Jaehyun sampai aku berangkat” Johnny menggenggam tangan Ten, berusaha merasakan detail tangan Ten menggunakan tangannya_

_“Kapan...”_

_“2 minggu lagi” Ten menarik tangannya mendengar jawaban Johnny. Kilat marah terpancar dari mata Ten. Marah karena Johnny sama sekali tidak memberi tahu rencananya “How could you….” Ten bangkit dari sofa dan sebelum membanting pintu kamar mereka, berbalik arah ke arah Johnny yang masih berlutut di depan sofa yang tadi dia duduki “Don’t you dare YOU come to MY room!”_

_Johnny mengusap mukanya, dia tau reaksi Ten akan seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak tau kalau ternyata melihat reaksi Ten membuatnya lebih sakit berkali-kali lipat dari perkiraannya “Maaf Ten..aku benar-benar meminta maaf”_

Ten sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, menyalakan ipadnya dan berusaha membuat catatan tentang pekerjaanya hari ini, tapi sia-sia saja, tangannya tidak bergerak tapi otaknya terus bekerja karena yang muncul dipikirannya hanya Johnny yang baru saja dia temui dan kenangan ketika dulu mereka bersama.

“ini tidak ada gunanya” Ten meletakan Ipadnya disamping tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu bacanya. Berusaha memejamkan mata dan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ten-ge tumben kau tidak kabur padahal ada Johnny hyung disini” Yangyang berdiri menjejeri Ten sambil ikut melihat hasil video yang baru saja mereka rekam. Ten hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Yangyang berbicara dengannya menggunakan Bahasa mandarin. Itu artinya dia tidak ingin orang disekitarnya tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dulu waktu Ten pertama kali masuk ke Wayv dia sangat sebal karena hampir semua tim-nya – Lucas dan Winwin dari tim project A, Yangyang dan Hendery yang menjadi timnya - bisa Bahasa mandarin. Dia sebal karena dia jadi tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Diam-diam dia mengambil les Bahasa mandarin, Ten merasa sangat puas ketika akhirnya dia bisa melihat muka shock tim-nya ketika Ten bisa meyauti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ku hanya tersenyum bangga saat itu. Dan Yangyang? Dia tidak bisa berhenti berbicara pada Ten. Seperti sekarang ini.

“Aku tidak menghindar” balas Ten juga dengan bahsa mandarin. Ten kembali mengecek video, tidak membantu mengalihkan pikirannya karena yang dia lihat adalah video hasil rekaman Johnny

“Aku yang tidak peka saja sadar, menurutmu Johnny hyung tidak sadar kau menghindarinya? Kau bahkan hanya sekali pernah ikut makan malam setelah kita bekerja. Alasanmu macam-macam. Padahal kau single as fuck dan hidupmu hanya untuk pekerjaan” Ten mendengus kesal, dia memang menghindar. Sekarang sudah hampir satu bulan mereka bekerjasama. Harusnya modelnya bisa kembali ke Jaehyun, tapi Sooyoung noona meminta model tetap Johnny karena dia pikir akan lebih mudah mengatur jadwal satu orang daripada mereka harus mengatur jadwal lagi untuk Jaehyun. Lagipula kenapa Johnny menerima sih? Memangnya dia tidak sibuk sebagai engineer?

“Hai, videonya bagus?” Ten menoleh dan melihat Johnny dan Hendery berjalan kearah mereka, tanpa sadar Ten mempererat genggamannya ke kamera yang sedang di pegangnya

“Its good, kita hanya butuh satu shoot lagi and then done” Yangyang melirik ke Ten kemudian mengajak Hendery mengecek property untuk shoot selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Ten dan Johnny berdua. That brat. Awas nanti.

“Hai, Ten” Ten diam saja. Oh God please just go away leave me alone

“Tadi aku mendengar kau ngobrol dengan Yangyang, Sejak kapan kau bisa Bahasa mandarin?” Ten hanya menoleh sedikit. Memang benar keputusan Yangyang memakai Bahasa mandarin. Shooting didalam pesawat membuat semua obrolan lebih gampang didengar karena pesawat kosong.

“Banyak yang berubah selama tiga tahun, kau tau?” Ten menelan ludah, dia tidak bermaksud bernada sinis. Tapi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya otomatis menjadi nada menantang setiap dia berbicara dengan Johnny. Ini kenapa dia menghindar. Dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Johnny terdiam dan membuka mulutnya

“Ten, aku…” Ten mengambil tas kameranya dan berjalan meninggalkan Johnnya “Ayo kita pergi ke lokasi selanjutnya”

Johnny menghela napas kembali “sepertinya masih bukan waktu yang tepat”.


	4. Chapter 4

Suara musik berdentum kencang, tim marketing dan tim wayv adv terlihat menikmati musik dengan menari di lantai dansa. Ini tempat kedua mereka merayakan kesuksesan commercial adv Neo Airbus 330. Banyak orang yang penasaran seperti apa rasanya naik Neo Korean Air, dan tingkat booking pesawat mereka meningkat. Johnny sebagai model commercial adv mereka tiba-tiba menjadi artis dadakan. Banyak orang-orang, tua-muda, lelaki-perempuan yang penasaran dengan siapa Johnny sebenarnya. Being secretive as he is, orang-orang hanya bisa menemukan linkedin-nya sebagai senior engineer Korean Air.

Ten sudah separo mabuk karena soju yang mereka minum ditempat sebelumnya ketika minumannya datang didepannya. Dia duduk di bar dan hanya sesekali mengawasi teman-temannya yang masih menari mengikuti alunan musik.

“You should stop, you can’t handle that much alcohol” Ten melirik Johnny dari bibir gelas minumannya. Johnny sudah duduk di kursi bar disampingnya. Ten mendengus dan menghabiskan minumannya sekali teguk. Rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya membuatnya mengernyit dan dia meminta satu gelas lagi pada bartender

“Ten...”

“Shut up. Leave me alone.” Ten kembali menghabiskan minumannya. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan, karena tidak enak pada Lee Teuk bosnya. Dia harus ikut pesta perayaan ini dan sekarang harus menghadapi Johnny. Dia sudah berhasil bersikap perofessional selama project berlangsung, dia butuh bantuan alkohol untuk menghilangkan berbagai perasaan karena dia sedekat ini dengan Johnny.

“At least stop drinking..” Johnny mengambil gelas ketiga dari tangan Ten dan menaruhnya di meja bar

“what the hell, siapa kamu berani-beraninya melarang” Ten berusaha mengambil gelas minumannya yang diletakan Johnny jauh diseberang “ugh, give me my drink” Ten memajukan badannya kearah Johnny tidak sadar pantatnya sudah separuh keluar dari kursinya dan badannya jatuh ke arah Johnny. Oh, shit. Ten merasakan tangan Johnny menangkapnya. Ahh, wangi Johnny masih sama. Wangi sandalwood yang dulu selalu membuatnya nyaman memeluknya.

“Johnny Oppa..” Ten dan Johnny menoleh dan melihat dua perempuan muda sudah berdiri di samping Johnny dan Ten

“Kamu benar Johnny Oppa di iklan Korean Air kan?” Kedua gadis itu tertawa cekikikan menatap penuh harap pada Johnny “eummm..I guess?” Johnny menjawab ragu-ragu. Ten berusaha membetulkan posisi duduknya, menunggu apa lagi yang akan dikatakan kedua gadis itu

“Can we buy you a drink? We are your biggest fans” Ten mendengar lagi kedua gadis itu tertawa, rasanya dia ingin membekap kedua gadis itu. Padahal suara musik berdentum kencang tapi dia rasanya bisa mendengar nada kagum tiap kedua gadis itu berbicara dan itu membuat darah Ten mendidih “Ahhh, ini pasti karena pengaruh alcohol”

“Maaf, aku sedang bersama temanku dan aku bukan artis” Johnny tersenyum, tapi senyumnya menunjukan kalau dia tidak ingin diganggu. Gadis-gadis itu terkesiap tidak menyangka mereka akan ditolak. Dengan sedih mereka pergi meninggalkan Johnny dan Ten kembali di Bar

“Ten, lets stop and go home. Aku yang akan izin ke Yunho Hyung dan Lee Teuk Hyung” Johnny rmerengkuh lengan Ten yang kemudian ditepis oleh Ten “Pulang saja dengan fans barumu” Ten berusaha turun dari kursi tinggi bar dan oleng karena kadar alcohol yang masuk ke tubuhnya sudah melebihi yang bisa ditolerirnya. Johnny lagi-lagi dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kecil Ten.

“Aku akan mengantarmu pulang” Ten sudah tidak bisa menjawab. Kepalanya pusing, rasanya dia ingin tidur. Dia ingin pulang. Jauh dari Johnny.

Johnny berusaha memasukan password ke pintu apartemen Ten, dia lupa menanyakan passwordnya ke Yangyang ketika dia menanyakan alamat Ten. Dia berharap password yang dia masukan benar. Ulang tahun Ten. Pip pip pip. Tentu saja Ten tidak sebodoh itu.

“Ten, wake up. Apa password apartmenmu?” Johnny menepuk perlahan pipi Ten yang bersandar di bahu Johnny “Bukan ulang tahunku kan?” ada nada harap ketika Johnny menanyakan itu

“Itss..nott your birthdayyyy stupiddd” Nada bicara Ten sudah tidak jelas karena mabuk, dia masih setengah sadar dan memasukan password apartemennya. Ting tong teng. “Tanggal kita pertama bertemu” batin Johnny.

Johnny membuka pintu apartemen Ten, lampu otomatis menyala ketika mereka masuk. Johnny berusaha menutup pintu dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya menjaga Ten agar tidak terjatuh. Ketika Johnny berhasil menutup pintu, Ten mendorongnya dan membuat Johnny tertahan di depan pintu

“Kauu tidak boleehhh massukkk” Kepala Ten bersandar di dada Johnny. Tangan Johnny memegang pinggang Ten berusaha mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah

“Aku akan pulang setelah aku yakin kau sampai dikamar dengan selamat” Johnny berusaha kembali menarik Ten kedalam apartemen tapi badan Ten menolak dan masih bersandar di tubuh Johnny

“you always smell soooooo nice you knowww” Tangan Ten bergerak ke leher Johnny. Johnny menahan napas, berusaha menahan benang tipis akal sehatnya yang hampir putus karena Ten

“Ten, ayo, kamu butuh istirahat”

“You alwayssss sooo handsomeee” Ten mendongak menatap Johnny dan kedua tangannya menelangkup wajah pria yang lebih tinggi

“I hate youuuuuuuuu sooooo mucchhhhhh” Johnny membiarkan Ten menampar pipinya pelan, tangan Ten kembali bergelantung di leher Johnny dan Johnny merasakan Ten mulai terisak di dadanya

“Babe, don’t cry. Please” Johnny ragu-ragu membelai rambut Ten, berusaha menenangkannya

“I hateee youuuu, why you comebaaackkk, hikks, you left meee” Suara isak Ten semakin keras terdengar

“I’m sorry, babe. I really do” Johnny masih mengelus kepala Ten, tidak tau apalagi yang bisa dia katakana. Karena dia tau tiga tahun lalu memang salahnya semua ini bisa terjadi

“Kiss me” Ten memandang Johnny, matanya memerah. Masih ada bekas air mata dimatanya

“What?” Johnny mengerjap, memastikan apa yang didengarnya tidak salah

“I said kiss meeee” Ten mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Johnny, Johnnya meremas bahu Ten dan menjauhkan Ten darinya

“Ten, kamu mabuk berat” Johnny menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Ten dengan ibu jarinya

“That’s whyyy…..so I wont rememberrrrr” Ten kembali terisak dan memeluk Johnny. Johnny hanya bisa memeluk Ten. Tangan kanan di pinggang Ten dan tangan kiri mengusap lembut kepala Ten.

Johnny sadar mereka tidak akan bergerak dari pintu depan kalau menunggu Ten tenang. Akhirnya Johnny membopong Ten yang setengah tertidur setengah menangis. Untungnya hanya ada satu kamar di apartemen Ten dan tidak dikunci. Johnny meletakan Ten diatas tempat tidur. Melepaskan kaos kaki dan bajunya. Johnny mencari ember kecil di dapur dan menemukan handuk kecil di lemari baju Ten. Mengisi air hangat di ember dan mengusap wajah Ten dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat. Ten menggeliat, merasakan handuk basah yang mengusap wajahnya.

Johnny memandang wajah Ten yang tertidur lelap dan menarik selimut sampai ke leher Ten, tangannya lembut mengusap pipi Ten, dengan pelan mencium kelopak mata Ten yang bengkak

“Good night, Ten”


	5. Chapter 5

Ten mengerutkan matanya ketika sinar matahari membuat matanya silau. Dia yakin dia tidak membuka korden jendela kamarnya sebelum dia pergi dari kantor kemarin “Who the hell…” Ten mencium bau telur yang digoreng, serta seseorang berada di dapur apartemennya otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi

Dia ada diapartemennya? Check

Dia ada dikamarnya? Check

Ten kembali memutar otaknya dengan keras tapi malah migraine yang dia dapat “ugh..freaking hangover” Ten mencoba duduk bersandar ke kepala tempat tidurnya dan memijat kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Dia ingat semalam adalah pesta perayaan kesuksesan project iklan A330 Neo. Dia ingat mereka dinner resmi disalah satu restoran terkenal di Gangnam, dia juga ingat mereka ke club Cherrybomb setelah itu. Terus bagaimana dia bisa pulang?

Perlahan Ten ingat bagaimana dia pulang. Dia di mobil Johnny, Johnny yang memapahnya masuk ke lift, dia yang memasukan password apartemennya..wait…berarti Johnny melihat password apartemennya? Yang lebih buruk itu yang diluar, Johnny? Seketika sakit kepala Ten hilang dia merasakan mukanya memerah, berharap dia tidak berkata ATAU melakukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya.

Ten kaget dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik selimut ketika medengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ketempat tidurnya

“Ten, aku tau kamu sudah bangun. Ayo makan dulu untuk menghilangkan hangovermu” Ten merasakan tangan Johnny menepuk lembut kepalanya yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut. Badan Ten tegang masih berusaha berpura-pura tertidur

Shit shit shit shit shit

“Aku harus ke kantor, tell me if you’re not feeling okay, okay?” Ten merasakan dibalik punggungnya Johnny sudah berdiri dari tempat tidur dan meletakan makanannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Ketika dia mendengar pintu depan terbuka, dia bergumam sendiri

“What the fuck have I done?”

***

“Kenapa kamu pakai kacamata hitam sore begini?” Kun menyesap cappucinonya sambil melihat Ten yang sedang menarik kursi dan duduk didepannya. Kafe tempat janjian mereka hanya 10 menit jalan kaki dari apartemen Ten, Ten melihat berkeliling dan suasanya sepi, mungkin karena ini bukan jam makan siang dan belum jam makan malam. Ten mengambil kursi diluar karena cuaca sedang bagus. waitress menanyai Ten apa yang akan dia pesan dan Ten memesan coffee black without sugar. Dia butuh caffeine untuk membantunya sadar.

“Kamu selalu bersidekap seperti ini tiap merasa ada sesuatu yang akan menyerangmu” Kun tersenyum dan mengikuti gaya Ten yang bersidekap didepannya. Ten merasa canggung karena Kun tau betul sifatnya dan memindahkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya

“Aku tidak merasa akan diserang” Ten membela diri

“Aku kira kau tidak akan menerima ajakanku late-lunch karena masih bersama Johnny” Kun kembali tersenyum menggoda, bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dan terkejut Ten dibalik kacamata hitamnya

“YOU KNEW?”

“Everybody knew, stupid. Johnny menanyakan alamat apartemenmu pada Yangyang. Dalam 5 menit semua orang tau kau pulang dengan Johnny” Kun kembali menyesap cappucinonya dan tertawa melihat Ten yang melepas kacamatanya dan hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya “I’m screwed”

“Did the make-up sex so good sampai membuatmu menangis? Matamu sampai bengkak begini”

“KUN-GE!” Ten menoleh ke kanan kiri berharap tidak ada yang mendengar apa yang baru saja Kun katakana. waitress datang membawakan kopi Ten, Ten akan kembali memesan minuman beralkohol ketika Kun mencegahnya “temanku ini butuh air putih. Dia pesan air putih saja”

“Bisa bantu bilang ke Lee Teuk hyung tidak, untuk membereskan project selanjutnya aku tidak usah ke Korean Air?” Ten memohon pada Kun untuk membantunya

“So you did have sex.”

“For God’s sake Kun-ge, No! Johnny hanya mengantarkanku pulang. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. I guess….” Kalimat terakhir Ten sendiri tidak yakin, tapi ketika dia bangun dia masih berpakaian walaupun tidak lengkap, dia hanya merasa migraine karena hangover, dan matanya bengkak karena (mungkin) dia menangis yang dia tidak tau alasannya. Dia tidak merasakan pegal ditubuhnya, karena berdasarkan sejarah dia dengan Johnny, tidak mungkin badannya akan baik-baik saja kalau benar-benar terjadi sesuatu dengan dia semalam. Muka Ten memerah mengingat apa yang dulu terjadi kalau dia dan Johnny tidur bersama

“Kau yakin? Karena aku lihat mukamu merah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang” Ten mengerang dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Sikunya bersandar ke meja menopang kedua mukanya.

“I’m 90% sure we didn’t have sex. 10% nya tidak yakin apa yang terjadi karena kau tau kalau aku mabuk aku tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan” Ten menggumamkan terima kasih ketika waitress membawakan air putih dan menenggaknya habis. Waitress menanyakan kembali makanan yang akan dipesan Ten, Ten rasanya kehilangan nafsu makannya. Tapi Kun memaksa dan memesankan Thai Green Curry Congee untuk Ten

“Kita sudah pasti yakin kau menangis, kalau tidak matamu tidak akan bengkak seperti ini” Ten mengangkat bahu, setuju sekaligus tidak mau mengakui kesimpulan Kun

“Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada yang bersangkutan?” Kun membuka hp-nya dan mulai mengetik

“Kau menghubungi Johnny? Jangan! Kau sudah gila ya!” Ten berusaha mengambil hape Kun, Kun tertawa dan melatakan ponselnya di meja

“Kidding, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?” Kun berbicara serius, Kun tau bagaimana Ten ketika tiga tahun lalu Ten dan Johnny putus, ketika Kun mendengar Johhny kembali dia tau cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi

“I guess. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi sebenernya aku berterimakasih pada Johnny karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa. He did make me a breakfast sebelum pergi tapi tidak aku makan”

“Kenapa? Khawatir Johnny mencampurkan ramuan cinta di makananmu? Aku rasa dia tidak perlu melakukan itu”

“Kun-ge tolong berhenti menggodaku” Ten meminum kopinya dan mengernyit dan merasa caffeine langsung menusuk ke syarafnya

“Apa yang menghalangimu? Dia sudah disini, aku dengar kepindahannya kesini sudah pasti. Bukannya ini yang kamu inginkan?”

“I don’t know, don’t ask me” tanpa sadar Ten kembali bersidekap

“Aku tidak mendengarkan curhatanmu selama 3 tahun ini dan melihat kau tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika Johnny sudah disini”

“Aku ingin dia meminta maaf” Kun memajukan badannya, meletakan tanganya di meja dan memang Ten yang gelisah

“He already said sorry Ten, for these past 2 months. Tapi kau yang menghindar” Ten melirik pada Kun, dia membuang muka melihat ke jalan dan orang yang berlalu lalang “Jadi kau mau apa, Ten?”

“I…don’t know” Kun bersandar ke kursinya dan menghela napas, Ten sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi. Untuk pekerjaan dia sangat tau apa yang harus dia lakukan dan apa tujuan yang ingin dia capai. Tapi masalah perasaan, temannya yang satu ini bisa jadi orang yang sangat keras kepala sekaligus bodoh. Kombinasi yang tidak bagus. Ada rasa kasian Kun pada Johnny tapi bisa dikatakan ini karma yang harus diterima Johnny karena kebodohannya 3 tahun lalu. Kenapa aku harus menjadi baby-sitter untuk dua orang bodoh ini?

“Tidak semua orang mendapat kesempatan dua kali, dan sepertinya kalian berdua sekarang diberikan kesempatan langka ini. Aku harap kau bisa memanfaatkannya dengan baik apapun keputusan yang akan kau ambil” Muka Ten melunak, Kun tau Ten memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Walaupun sekarang mungkin Ten belum tau apa yang akan dia lakukan, tapi dia yakin dia bisa mencari tau apa yang dia inginkan. Kun menyesap sisa cappucinonya, meraih handphonnya dan mulai mengetik

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tida menghubungi Johnny kan?” ada nada panik Ten ketika melihat Kun mengetik di handphonnya, tapi Kun menggeleng dan bilang “Nope, aku sedang menghubungi anak-anak dan bilang mereka kalah taruhan karena bertaruh semalam kau tidur dengan Johnny”

Ten membuka lemarinya dan membongkar tas dokumen miliknya. Di amplop coklat dia mengeluarkan berbagai dokumen yang masih rapi yang dia siapkan untuk mendaftar ke salah satu universtas di Toullouse.

Yes, he is that stupid. Dia mengakui kalau jurusan yang dia ambil memang yang dia inginkan DAN memang salah satu universitas terbaik yang memiliki jurusan itu. Tapi dia tidak memungkiri kalau kenapa dia memilih universitas ini karena lokasinya yang di Toullouse. Karena Johnny ada disana. Dia berharap, walau kemungkinannya kecil mungkin dia bisa bertemu Johnny. Secara tidak sengaja. Dia tidak berharap kalau mereka bisa kembali. Maksudnya, tidak mungkin Johnny masih sendiri selama tiga tahun. Iya kan? He was hot and still is. Ten yakin banyak yang mengejarnya. Tapi dia hanya ingin melihatnya. Mungkin untuk terakhir kali.

Sayangnya, beasiswanya ditolak. 3 bulan lalu. Dan Ten merasa itu adalah pertanda alam bahwa ini saatnya dia melupakan Johnny. Dia tidak menyangka kalau alam semesta sedang menjahilinya. Karena sebulan kemudian, Johnny kembali. And the rest is history.

“Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan” Ten mengusap wajahnya. Ten harus berterima kasih pada Johnny. Karena dia Ten jadi lebih religius. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap dia bertemu Johnny dia selalu menyebut nama Tuhan. Tapi frekuensi dia mengumpat juga sama banyaknya. Jadi sepertinya impas

Ten kembali memasukan tas dokumennya kedalam lemari. Kemudian berbaring di kursi ruang TV. Dia mengambil bantal dan menaruhnya di ujung kursi sambil menyalakan TV. Dia tidak mengantuk tapi dia butuh berpikir. Kun benar, Johnny sudah ada disini. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Ini yang dia inginkan bukan? Tapi setiap melihat Johnny rasanya dia ingin kabur dan menghilang. Dia sadar Johnny sudah beberapa kali mencoba berbicara dengannya. Tapi, dia tidak siap. Karena dia yakin dia akan menyerah. Tapi dia tidak mau menyerah. Dia takut Johnny akan pergi dan tidak kembali. Dia tidak mau kembali ke masa tiga tahun lalu. Rasanya melelahkan dan bisa dikatakan dia baru saja bisa menikmati hidupnya.

Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan lainnya ketika sedang berpikir

“Aku mau tidur saja. Malas memikirkan ini” Ten mendengus, mematikan TV dan masuk ke kamar. Dia berharap besok, ketika bangun tidur, masalahya sudah selesai dengan sendirinya. He wish


	6. Chapter 6

“Kau tidak tau? Johnny Hyung sedang sakit, hampir seminggu kalau tidak salah?” Ten berusaha menahan rasa penasarannya mendengar obrolan Haechan dan Yangyang. Yangyang sepertinya tau Ten mencari Johnny karena sedari tadi dia menoleh tiap ada orang yang melewati kantor mereka di Korean Air.

“Ohya? Berarti sejak pesta perayaan kita kemarin itu ya?” Yangyang menoleh ke arah Ten yang sedang membuat resume project mereka. Ten memang baru ke Korean Air, dia mencari kesibukan di kantor Wayv agar tidak pergi ke Korean Air. Dia masih menyiapkan hati. Tapi sepertinya Lee Teuk hyung sadar dan hari ini memaksanya untuk pergi.

“Kamu sebaiknya pergi menyelesaikan report dan pekerjaanmu di Korean Air sebelum kesabaranku habis” Kun hanya melambaikan tangan dan berbisik “hwaiting” ketika dia melihat Ten keluar dari ruangan Lee Teuk dan mau tidak mau harus pergi ke Korean Air yang pergi keluar kantor.

“Ten-ge…” Ten menoleh ke Yangyang yang sudah menarik kursi disampingnya, Haechan sudah keluar ruangan karena dipanggil Sooyoung noona. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan “Tumben kau memanggilku Gege” Ten melanjutkan laporannya

“Listen, don’t you think Johnny hyung sakit karena mengantarmu pulang?”

“Stop spouting non-sense” Yangyang mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen ke meja dan tidak memperdulikan Ten yang mulai merasa kesal

“Waktu sebelum pesta perpisahan itu kalau tidak salah Johnny hyung sudah agak sakit kan, tapi dia ikut. Kemudian mengantarmu pulang. Kalau kalian tidak tidur bersama – berdasarkan informasi dari Kun-ge –berarti dia tidur di ruang TV kan? Kau tau sekarang masih musim dingin. Jadi mungkin karena itu” Ten rasanya ingin mencengkik Yangyang. Yangyang sudah Ten anggap seperti adeknya sendiri, tapi terkadang dia heran kenapa anak ini tidak memiliki control kapan dia harus membuka mulut dan kapan kalimat itu tetap ada dipikirannya.

“Dia bukan anak kecil yang akan sakit hanya tidur di ruang TV” Ten menutup laptopnya dan berdiri bersiap keluar dari ruangan “Kau anak kecil, cepat bereskan pekerjaanmu. Kalau tidak aku adukan kalau kau hanya main-main saja disini ke Lee Teuk hyung” Muka Yangyang langsung merasakan horror mendengar nama Lee Teuk Hyung dan separoh berteriak ke Ten yang keluar dari ruangan

“Ten-geee maafkan akuu, tunggu akuu”

***

Ten berdiri di depan vending machine di dekat toilet ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ten menoleh dan melihat Jaehyun berdiri dibelakangnya

“kopimu sudah selesai dari tadi” Jaehyun tersenyum menunjukan lesung pipinya, Ten terkejut dan buru-buru mengambil kopinya

“Baik-baik saja, hyung?” Jaehyun bertanya sambil menempelkan ID cardnya ke vending machine dan membeli black coffee

“mhmm” Ten bergumam dan hanya menggoyang-nggoyangkan gelas kertas kopinya. Dia menimbang-nimbang apa dia harus menanyakan keadaan Johnny ke Jaehyun

“Oke, sampai jumpa kalau begitu” Jaehyun berjalan menjalan menjauh setelah mengambil kopinya. Ten ragu-ragu dan akhirya memanggil Jaehyun

“Jae, Johnny…is he okay?” Senyuman Jaehyun membuat muka Ten memerah. Senyuman Jaehyun mengisyaratkan kalau dia tahu, Ten mengkhawtirkan Johnny “Kenapa tidak sekalian menjenguknya saja hyung?”

“Aku tidak yakin” Ten menunduk memandang kopi yang hampir dingin ditangannya

“Johnny sepertinya hampir sembuh, tapi terakhir yang aku tau dia masih demam. Kau tau dia tidak suka minum obat. Walaupun dia sangat jarang sakit, sekalinya dia sakit akan memakan waktu lama untuk sembuh.”

“Okey, Thank you”

“tidak masalah, senang bisa membantu” Jae berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan menjauh ketika Ten memanggilnya kembali

“Jae, boleh aku minta alamat Johnny?” Jaehyun tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya “Tentu saja, hyung”


	7. Chapter 7

Ten sudah berdiri selama 10 menit di depan apartemen Johnny sebelum akhirnya memencet bel. Ten semakin gelisah ketika mendengar kunci pintu dibuka. Terlihat muka pucat Johnny dibalik pintu yang sedikit dibuka

“Hai, Johnny. Boleh aku masuk?” Ten melihat Johnny yang terkejut kemudian tersenyum lemah dan menggumam “Ayo masuk” Ten memperhatikan Johnny dari belakang, Johnny memakai kaos dan celana training abu-abu yang hampir selalu dia pakai kalau dirumah. Rambutnya berantakan dan tadi Ten melihat sekilas muka Johnny masih terlihat pucat

“Maaf apartemenku berantakan, aku belum sempat beres-beres” Johnny membereskan bungkus makanan yang ada di meja di depan TV dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Johnny akan membereskan sofa yang sementara ini menjadi tempat tidurnya agar Ten bisa duduk tapi Ten mencegahnya

“tidak apa-apa, kau bisa membereskannya nanti” Ten duduk diujung sofa dan Johnny diujung sofa yang lain. Televisi menayangkan salah satu reality show terkenal tapi Ten sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi

“Mau minum sesuatu?” Ten menggeleng dan meletakan makanan yang dibawanya ke meja. Johnny masih berusaha membereskan mejanya dan kemudian terbatuk. Ten memberikan minum yang ada didepannya ke Johnny

“Kau sudah minum obat?” Johnny meringis, Ten memutar bola matanya tau jawaban apa yang akan diterima.

“Aku membawakanmu obat dan bubur. Makan dulu habis itu minumlah obat.” Johnny mengucapkan terima kasih dan membuka plastik berisi bubur yang dibeli Ten. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama Ten menunggu Johnny menghabiskan buburnya dan memakan obat yang dibawa Ten. Ten pergi ke dapur dan membawakan air hangat untuk Johnny. Ten kembali menatap layar TV, merangkai kata yang harus segera dia katakan pada Johnny.

“Johnny, I know maybe this is not the right time but I want to talk” Ten memperhatikan Johnny yang sudah selesai makan dan sedang memandang TV, Ten yakin pikiran Johnny tidak sedang di acara TV

“Ten…maaf..” Johnny menolah dan menatap Ten yang terlihat tegang

“No, Johnny. Stop. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku melarikan diri seperti biasa. Seharusnya aku menyelesaikan ini dari lama”

Johnny menahan napasnya dan meremas tangannya erat-erat, dia merasakan dejavu. Hanya saja posisinya sekarang ditukar, Johnny yang tidak tau apa yang akan Ten katakana. Tapi ini lebih baik. Cepat atau lambat mereka memang harus menghadapinya

“I’m sorry, Johnny. Tidak seharusnya aku menghindar. Hanya saja aku…tidak menyangka kau akan kembali, maksudku aku kira kau tidak akan kembali. Kau meninggalkanku, ingat? Aku tidak mau kembali ke masa ketika rasanya aku hidup tapi tidak hidup. Berusaha mencari tau apa yang salah dengan hubungan kita waktu itu”

“Maaf, Ten…aku..”

“Jangan dipotong, aku belum selesai” Ten memandang Johnny yang tertunduk, dia merasa bersalah melihat Johnny seperti ini, tapi dia harus mengeluarkannya “Aku sadar kau tidak salah mengambil keputusan kita berpisah saat itu. Itu keputusan paling logis. Kalau tidak, pada akhirnya kita akan menyakiti satu sama lain kalau kita tetap bersama. Kita bukan tipe orang yang bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Ditambah kau pasti sibuk, akupun begitu. Aku tidak bisa pergi, karena aku baru mulai masuk ke karir yang aku inginkan. Aku baru saja mulai kuliah masterku. Itu memang hal paling logis yang bisa kau lakukan”

Ten menghela napas, merasa sedikit lega karena sudah mengeluarkan separuh hal yang sudah dia pendam selama 3 taun ini pada Johnny.

“Tapi hal yang paling tidak aku suka adalah kau sama sekali tidak menceritakan bahwa kau sudah mendaftar ke Airbus, bahkan setelah kau bilang kita harus berpisah, dua minggu kemudian kau sudah berangkat. Aku merasa tidak dianggap, hubungan kita selama 5 tahun rasanya sia-sia karena aku merasa kau sama sekali tidak memasukkanku kedalam rencana masa depanmu. Padahal saat itu aku selalu memasukanmu dalam semua rencanaku” Ten melanjutkan “Kau selalu mengiyakan dan bersabar menghadapiku, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar merasa tidak mengenalmu. Aku merasa tidak di percaya.”

“I know, I was stupid” Johnny memandang Ten. Ten sudah berubah dia sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. He was Ten that he knew, but so much better.

“Karena itu, mulai sekarang aku ingin kau lebih terbuka. aku juga ingin kau lebih percaya kepadaku, maksudku apapun yang terjadi walaupun nantinya kita bertengkar paling tidak kita tau apa yang kita pikirkan” Johnny mengangguk, menerima penjelasan Ten, tapi kemudian tersadar

“Eh….sebentar..Apa berarti ini…??” Ten menghela napas.

“Aku tidak mengatakan kita kembali bersama, belum. Bagiku…..terlalu cepat. Aku juga perlu menata perasaanku. mungkin ini lebih seperti probation? Masa percobaan? Bagi kita berdua. Bagaimana?”

Johnny mengangguk seperti anak anjing yang diberikan mainan kesukannya, Ten tidak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat raut Johnny yang menjadi cerah. Johnny menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke Ten dan Ten tidak menjauh. Bagi Johnny ini adalah suatu kemajuan besar

“Aku janji, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini” Johnny meggenggam tangan Ten, Ten tidak menggengamnya balik

“Oh satu lagi, berhenti mengucapkan maaf. Aku bosan mendengarnya dua bulan ini”

“tapi…”

“Tidak ada tapi. Sekarang tidurlah, aku tidak mau diomeli karena engineer favorite semua orang sakit dan aku yang dituduh menjadi penyebabnya”

“tidak salah sih..”Ten memukul lengan Johnny pelan, menunjukan protes dan Johnny meringis berpura-pura kesakitan

“tapi sebelum aku tidur boleh aku meminta tolong?” Johnny memandang memohon kepada Ten

“Apa?” Ten memandang Johnny yang ragu-ragu mengatakan keinginannya

“Can I hug you?” Gosh, bagaimana bisa Ten menolak kalau Johnny memintanya menggunakan puppy-eyesnya. Ten, kau harus kuat. Kau tidak boleh gampang menyerah.

“Ok..” Dasar Ten bodoh lemah hanya karena melihat puppy-eye Johnny. Johnny langsung memeluk Ten dengan erat, Ten bisa merasakan badannya menghangat. Mungkin karena Johnny demam

“Oh God, this feels so good” gumam Johnny

“You pervert” Ten memukul kembali lengan Johnny

“No..No, Not like that. Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak 2 bulan lalu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu di ruang meeting”

“Kau masih demam, I can feel it” Ten berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tidak mau membahas lebih dalam tentang perasaan mereka

“Pasti sembuh kalau kau memeluku seperti ini sampai aku tidur” Ten bisa merasakan Johnny tersenyum jahil

“Probation. not a couple, remember?”

“Cant help it” Johnny mempererat pelukannya, Ten jujur saja menikmati ini, siapa bilang tidak? Akhirnya dia juga bisa memeluk Johnny secara nyata, bukan hanya di dalam mimpi

Ten menoleh sedikit dan mencium pipi Johnny dengan lembut “Anggap ini sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah bersikap baik dua bulan ini”

Johnny tersenyum menoleh ke Ten dan berbisik “I will definetly get another gift”

Ten tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Johnny dan akhirnya memeluk balik

“This time I will definetly stay, Ten”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnyaaaa selesai. please give me comment untuk fanfic Johnten-ku ini. ini fanfic pertamaku setelah kurang lebih 11 tahun?  
> or hit me up on twitter @kanigarapeach terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir chapter *membungkuk menyembah
> 
> Silahkan baca short storiesnya disini :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827798


End file.
